Only One Regret
by eternalstupor
Summary: OneShot. Julius Root's POV moments before death. Same dialogue as in OD, but with my own spin on it. Please R&R!


**Author's Note: **This is my first Artemis Fowl fanfic. The dialogue is the same as in the book (OD p.83-89), but of course, I made it my own :) Hope you enjoy! Please read and review. Note: I am in the process of editing this- what do you expect for something published at one in the morning? lol. You can mention any mistakes that I have made in your reviews :) Thanks.

**Disclaimer: **Not mine...

* * *

**Only One Regret**

As I leaned over Scalene to pick him up, the octo-bonds released him. In the fraction of a second after they released him, it ran through my mind how they could only be released by remote control. As soon as I realized what was happening, it was too late. I felt the octo-bonds constrict around my midriff. Befooled by Koboi yet again.

"Commander Root" Her voice bore through my thoughts. "It looks like you're the sacrifice."

_This is not happening. It's impossible. DNA never lies. Koboi is still in a coma and I'm dreaming…_ But there was no way that I could imagine the pain in my chest caused by the bonds. "D'Arvit!" There was no way out… I pounded on the metal box strapped to my chest. The bonds tightened, breaking several ribs. I hadn't had time to complete the Ritual as of late and I could feel my magic struggle as it raced to heal the new wounds.

I couldn't give in to her games. She wanted me to break down and fall to my knees, but I couldn't. I wouldn't. Then an urgent beeping came from the box speaker, and I realized with a start that there was a proximity trigger in the box. "Stay back. Stay back, it's a trigger." I grunted, as my broken ribs were forced back further.

Koboi's face returned to the screen. She confirmed that it was indeed a proximity trigger. She had to drag it out, though, as always. It drove on my last nerve. "Stop lecturing us and tell us what you want," I couldn't hold back the contempt in my voice. The pain forced her voice away and I heard her very faintly, as if she were above water and I was under. She was ranting… a meaningless drone… I caught a few words "…why don't you wait quietly while your final seconds tick away."

_You'd like that, wouldn't you?_ The voice in my mind retorted, but the air was being forced out of my lungs far too fast and I could barely manage to breathe, let alone talk. Holly began pacing, thinking things over. _I'm sorry Holly_, I tried to say to her, _I should never have allowed you to come along…_

Koboi was talking again. Ranting. She mentioned something about Foaly… Foaly! He would figure this out… it will be too late for me, but perhaps he can save Holly… "Foaly will figure it out," I said, more to reassure Holly then to reply to Koboi. But I deserved my little bit of fun. "He beat you before." I grunted loud enough for Opal to hear.

Koboi retorted by remote-tightening the octo-bonds even further, and I could no longer stand. I dropped to my knees as a large six and a zero was displayed on the box, instead of Koboi's face. Sixty seconds. Koboi's merciless voice rung out around the access tunnel, "One minute to live, Commander. How does that feel?"

Holly and Opal continued talking, exchanging threats, but I was finding it increasingly difficult to concentrate on what was being said. I knew that this was the end, as I watched the seconds tick down. Fifty-three… the only thing left now was Holly. Fifty-one… "Go now," I grunted, gasping for air. "Holly, I am ordering you to leave." As I expected, she refused. A true LEP. She will make a great major, if she makes it out of here. "Forty-eight," Opal's annoying singsong voice interrupted my thoughts. "Forty-seven."

One last time… "Holly! Go!" Koboi chose this moment to mention how she had set up Artemis and Butler. They wouldn't be expecting anything; they were innocent, for once. Koboi was like a mud boy with a magnifying glass and an anthill. I felt my last bit of magic leave as it traveled towards my chest. The taste of blood was in my mouth. Koboi preyed on Holly's weakness, giving her false hope of a way out of this mess. "It's a trap," I panted. "Don't be fooled again."

Opal continued her countdown as she waited. "Thirty, twenty-nine…" Holly fell for it. I groaned inwardly. This was valuable time that she could use to escape and save herself. Koboi fabricated a lie about a sweet spot, and I could see the glimmer of hope in Holly's eye. I knew that this was the end. At least Holly would be the last person I was with. A calm rushed over me, just knowing that she was nearby.

"Don't take the shot. Just get out of range. Go and save Artemis. That's the last order I'll ever give you, Captain. Don't you dare ignore it."

Holly shook her head and prepared to take aim. "I don't have any choice, Julius," she said. D'Arvit! She had used my first name!

"Don't call me Julius! You always do that just before you disobey me. Save Artemis, Holly. Save him." She had to get out of here, and soon. Holly closed her eye and took aim.

"I'll save Artemis next," she said, and then pulled the trigger. Time seemed to slow down. This was it, now. There was no sweet spot. I knew this. But Opal continued her little game, mocking Holly at how she had barely missed the so-called sweet spot.

I struggled to my feet and removed my helmet as the numbers on my chest ticked by faster. I had only one regret. I would never be able to tell Holly how much she meant to me. She was the daughter I never had, the Captain that had worked beside me on countless missions and the friend who was always there. There was not enough time in the world to explain the emotions I felt for her, let alone in the few seconds I had left. I smiled as I looked upon the gentle face of my friend.

"Be well," I said, and then felt no more.

* * *

**Author's Note: **So, what did you think? Constructive criticism is appreciated. Thanks!

-Eternalstupor


End file.
